As can be seen in FIG. 1, a conventional cosmetic container includes a tubing unit 10 having a receiving chamber 11, and one end of the tubing unit 10 is sealed when the receiving chamber 11 is filled with substance 12, so that the receiving chamber 11 is in a sealed status including the substance 12 along with an air space 13. Also, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 2a, a cotton or a brush 14 can be attached to the sealed end of the tubing unit 10 to form a cotton swab, which can be moistened by the substance 12 when inserted into the receiving chamber 11.
However, once the tubing unit 10 is sealed, the air in the receiving chamber 11 is compressed, so the air pressure of the air space 13 is greater than one atmospheric pressure when the sealing process is completed. The user can break the tubing unit 10 from a crease 15 when the user would like to use the substance 12 in the receiving chamber 11. Since the pressure in the air space 13 is greater than one atmospheric pressure, when the tubing unit 10 is broken from the crease 15, the pressure in the air space 13 releases to reach a steady state with an environment outside. Meanwhile, the pressure in the air space 13 that is greater than one atmospheric pressure may cause the substance 12 to randomly spray out, and cause some waste of the substance 12 as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,991 to Heitland discloses a cosmetics container that has a receiving segment with a planar bottom and which is sealable by an air-hermetic main cover as shown in FIG. 3 In Heitland, there are two sealing surfaces: a first sealing surface (115) is between the intermediate cover and the horizontal step in the receiving segment, and a second sealing (114) surface is between the intermediate cover and the main cover resting on the intermediate cover. Thus, materials can be stored behind two sealing surfaces inside the receiving segment. However, the material might spray out as shown in FIG. 2a if the air pressure is greater than one atmospheric pressure when the material is sealed.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2011/0299911 discloses a cosmetic container having a container main body, a moving part, a middle cylinder part, and an application body. The container main body houses a cosmetic. When the moving part is positioned at a first stopping position, the closing part of the discharge cylinder closes the insertion hole of the middle cylinder part and seals the cosmetic. When the moving part is moved from the first stopping position to a second stopping position separated in the axial direction, the discharge cylinder protrudes by a predetermined length from the end face of the insertion hole and exposes the slit of the discharge cylinder. Thus, a user can visually confirm the condition that the cosmetic can flow out to the outside through the slits, the inside of the discharge cylinder, and the opening part. However, similar to Heitland, the cosmetic may randomly spray out if the air pressure is greater than one atmospheric pressure when the cosmetic is sealed. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved structure of the cosmetic container that can overcome the problems stated above.